


Worth it.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Purgatory, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Somehow, you get sent to purgatory and there you find Benny.





	Worth it.

You gasped for breath, opening your eyes. Trees? Turning your head, it looked like you were in a forest.  But it didn’t look quite right. You sat up looking around better. “Where the hell….”

“Not Hell, Mon Cher.. _Purgatory_.” You jumped at the voice and turned. Sitting under a tree a few feet away was a beautifully bearded man with a southern accent, covered in blood. Dead bodies all around him. “You really shouldn’t be here.”

“Purgatory??” You looked at him like he was crazy. I mean sure you heard of purgatory. Anyone who’s parents forced them into Sunday school heard of purgatory.. But how the hell did you get there. You couldn’t even remember dying.

Suddenly, another man came running out of the forest towards you, teeth bared.  You screamed and tried to scramble away. You had never seen anything like it before, teeth that sharp. The bearded man was up before you could fully process what was happening and cut his head off. You stared at him wide eyed.

“I told you Sugar, you don’t belong here, you’re _human_.”

“Aren’t you?” you asked confused. I mean he looked human. He shook his head sadness in his eyes. “Then… what.. I mean.. who..”

“Names Benny. ”

“Benny..” you said more to yourself. “I’m y/n. What was that? and what is this place?”

“Purgatory is where monsters go when they die Cher. _That_ , was a Vampire. So were they.” He pointed to the other bodies. You looked over at them. “I couldn’t let them kill a beautiful little thing like you, could I?” He held out a hand to help you up. “We got a long walk ahead of us. You ready?”

“Where are we going Benny?”

“Why, to get you back topside, of course. How’d you even get here?” You shrugged. “You’re going to need this” He grabbed a weapon from one of the dead vamps and handed it to you. “Survival tip number one.” he smiled softly at you. “ _Always_ hack off the head.”

* * *

**Weeks** had gone by, and you and Benny were still walking. Still fighting. You were getting better at it, but you were getting tired. Benny would watch over you while you rested. You felt oddly safe, considering everything was trying to kill you. You squinted off in the distance to a mountain. Benny had said your exit was in that direction. You could faintly see a cave in the cliff.  "Hey Benny?“ you were panting. “Think we’d be safe in there for a bit?” You pointed and turned to him as he came up next to you.

“Yeah, I think it’d be alright. Anything that climbs up, we can shove back down.” He wiped the blood off his blade. “Think you can climb it, Cher?”

You nodded. “I’ll try anyways.” 

“Alright, let’s go.”

It took at least an hour to get to the bottom of the cliff. Benny ripped out the throat of a shifter and you cut the head off another. It took another 20 minutes to climb up to the cave. When you got inside, you laid on the ground and sighed. Benny chuckled as he sat, back against the stone wall.

You sat up and shot him a look. “How did you _do_ this for so long? My shoulders and neck are killing.”

He smiled. “Come’ere, Cher.” He motioned for you to sit in front of him. He moved his legs so you could sit between them, with your back to him and he started to rub your shoulders. You closed your eyes and moaned softly as his hands worked. He shifted slightly at the sound, but kept going. When you felt his fingers move the hair away from your neck, you turned your head to the side. His hands stopped moving. You opened your eyes, and he was just staring at you. You leaned back so you were laying on his chest, your head back on his shoulder. You raised your  hand to run your fingers through his beard as you looked up at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but you leaned up slightly, your lips brushing his softly.

You were pulling away, when his hand brushed your cheek and he kissed you deeper. He licked your lower lip, and you let him enter. His tongue explored every inch of your mouth as your hand went to the back of his neck. He had a metallic taste to him. You knew what that was, but didn’t care. You needed more. His other hand reached down and rubbed the front of your jeans. “Benny…” You moaned desperately against his lips. When you felt his growing manhood twitch against your back, you couldn’t wait anymore.

You pulled away and stood up. He looked worried for a second, like he had read the situation wrong. Then he saw you kicking off your shoes and undoing your jeans and he smirked. He maneuvered enough to get his erection out and stroke it while you shimmied out of your jeans. “Come’ere Cher.” As you walked the two steps back to him, in your panties and shirt, he bit his lip.

His hands reached out for your hips as he brought you closer. He started kissing from your abdomen to your clothed mound. When his lips touched your slit through the thin material, you moaned. His tongue reached out and he groaned,tasting you through it. “Benny, _please_ …” Your voice begging him to continue. He slid your panties down your thighs. When you stepped out of them, he moved you so you had a foot on either side of him.

He took his hat off as he smiled up at you. You bit you lip and watched as his mouth kissed your slit again before his tongue entered. His tongue was barely touching your clit, and yet it was the most amazing thing you had ever felt. Your legs quivered under you. You put a hand to the cave wall to steady yourself, and the other on Benny’s head. “Fuck Benny..” He found the spot on your clit that made you quiver. He hit it over and over and over as he smiled against you. You were fisting his hair, holding him to you as your thighs shook.

When you finally let him go his beard glistened with your juices. It was the hottest thing you had ever seen. He wiped his beard with his hand before he pulled you down onto him until he was fully sheathed. Your brows were furrowed, your mouth open as he filled you. He pulled your shirt over your head before kissing you again. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He gripped your ass and started to rock you, slowly and gently at first.

When he realized you were keeping up the pace, his hands moved slowly up your sides to your breasts. You quickened the pace as he broke the kiss, and his mouth moved down your neck,across your collar bone and then to your breasts. He circled your nipples through your bra, moving from one to the other.

You could tell that Benny was holding back, and it was frustrating. You knew why. Even though he never told you what he was, you knew. But you wanted Benny, all of Benny. Everything he had.

You put everything you had left into your movements. Benny’s head went back as he groaned. You felt him twitch and you knew he wouldn’t last much longer. You buried your face in his neck and gave him a little bite.

He growled from deep in his chest. His hands gripped your hips hard, fingers digging in. “Almost there Benny” your voice was low, dripping with lust in his ear before you bit his neck again.  He lift you and slammed you down onto him hard. You screamed out, throwing your head back. He buried his face in your neck, you could feel his teeth grazing your skin. He was panting, close, and barely holding it together.

“Come on Benny..” you moaned. His arms wrapped around your waist tight, pulling you against him. He bit your shoulder, leaving a mark, but not drawing blood as he slammed into you hard one last time before coming. You screamed out again, his orgasm triggering your own release.

He panted against your skin as you both came down. “That was _dangerous_ Cher..”

“But _so_ worth it” You smiled.


End file.
